Demonology Class
by xfireflyskyx
Summary: Its a new day at the academy and Kuro is trying his hardest to wake Rin up. The class are being visited by some European Exorcists to talk to them about how to exorcise western demons. What will the day bring? And who is that new Cat sith visiting with the English exorcist? Read and Find out. Kuro/OC


**My not very new story. I wrote this about two years ago and wanted to share it with you guys. Obviously this was written before major events in the plot such as the entrance of Lucifer and who Mephisto really is. so some of the things in this story are not true to the manga. This is set after the events of the anime. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Dawn was approaching at True Cross academy. The rising sun was casting a pinkish glow upon the many faculties and schools that coalesced to form the massive academy. The pink hue of the sky would have been to the liking of Mephisto Pheles, the president of the academy, who was a fervent wearer of his so called 'Mephisto pink.'

Within the old boy's dorm building, a small demon was beginning to wake up. His sleeping, jet black and white form twitched numerous times. His brown face had a small dribble of saliva running from the edge of his mouth, indicating a very relaxed sleep. His ears suddenly twitched and he gave a huge yawn, showing his sharp, pointed demon fangs. He blinked a few times before fully opening his yellow-green eyes, which dilated to let the new light of dawn to seep in.

He stretched his sinuous body, twitching his twin tails as he did so, relieving the stiffness of his body. His head felt itchy between his yellow horns so he raised a small white paw and quickly scratched at the itchy spot. Once he had fully awakened he looked about the room he was positioned in.

The side of the room he stood in was messy but not dirty. Cloths were strewn across the floor and the desk was piled with study materials and manga which was positioned on top of the study materials. The owner had no interest in studying, but despite that fact, he was doing very well at the Exorcist cram school which he had been attending for over four months now.

The other side of the room was much tidier, but still not perfect. The desk had a desktop on it, and lying beside the monitor was a pair of handguns, used in exorcisms, as well as the guns there where dozens of bullets within their case. The shelves around the desk were stacked full with potions and herbal remedies.

The other person who shared this room with the demon's owner was his twin brother, who was already a middle first-class exorcist. The little demon was called Kuro and he was a high level demon called a Cat Sidhe, and he is the familiar of the boy who he was sharing the bed with.

The boys name is Rin, and he so happened to be a demon as well, or rather a half-demon, half-human hybrid with amazing powers. He was the son of Satan and he possessed his destructive blue flames as well. The flames would become even more powerful when he draws his sword, Kurikara, which holds his demon powers.

However, Kuro's owner had a kind and supportive personality, and was also a bit dim when it came to using brain power, unlike his twin brother, who didn't inherit any demon powers from Satan. His brother, Yukio, was in the academy with a scholarship, and was also a teacher at the cram school, much to Rins has a meister in Doctor and Dragoon.

Kuro looked back to his owner who was snoring slightly. His black, fur-tufted tail was poking out from the duvet covers and was twitching of its own accord. Kuro immediately jumped down from the bed so that he could play with it and also try to wake Rin up. Rin is a deep sleeper, so it could take Kuro a while to wake him up. The tail was slowly swishing about, the lustrous demon fur giving off a bright shine from the sunlight peeping in though the blinds.

Kuro swiped at it, missing on his first attempt. He tried again and managed to hit it. Kuro started to purr with glee. Rin was, however, not waking up; no matter how many times Kuro slapped his tail with his paws. Kuro jumped up next to his sleeping face and stared at him for a moment, a little plan was formulating in his mind.

He started to lick Rins closed eyes, still purring as he did so. Using his mind he started to shout, 'Rin, Rin, wake up.' The demon and his master could speak and hear thoughts telepathically. Rin and Yukio could understand Kuro thoughts through telepathy. Yukio had awakened to some demon powers a month ago so now he could understand his thoughts.

Kuro began to swat Rins face with his soft paws, but he still would not wake up. Rin simply rolled over in his sleep, saying "Sukiyaki," as he did so. 'Riiiiin,' Kuro shouted in his mind. Rin responded a little from the shout by rolling his head on his neck. His eyes also fluttered behind his closed eye lids. Kuro resumed pawing his face, a little more insistently this time, hoping to fully wake him up.

Finally, a result, Rin opened his eyes, if only briefly. Kuro just swiped his face again making Rin open them again and this time for good.

"Kuro?" Rin said with a husky, morning voice. He sat up in bed and massaged his scalp, ruffling up his messy, navy blue hair. His Dark, midnight blue eyes focussed on Kuro who was grinning up at his master with a look of triumphant glee on his face.

'I finally woke you up, Rin,' said Kuro. Rin scratched his neck and looked over at the sleeping form of his brother. Rin rarely got up before Yukio.

"You're very excitable today!" He yawned in turn revealing his own sharp canine teeth, another trait of his demon heritage. His pointed ears were poking out from his messy bed hair. "Kuro, it's the crack of dawn," he started to stroke Kuros soft fur; "cram school doesn't start for another couple of hours, heck! Even Yukio isn't out of bed yet!"

"Who's not out of bed yet?" said an equally tired voice. On the other side of the room Yukio had stepped out of bed. Yukio walked over to Rins side, sidestepping cloths on the way.

"Nii-san, I told you to pick up all these cloths."

"Shut up, you're not my mother Yukio," frowned Rin. It was too early for his liking. Kuro was now looking at Yukio.

"Aah, but I am your teacher," said Yukio in return.

"But, you're my little brother before all that," countered Rin with a sly smile on his face. Kuro looked back to Rin.

'Why are you arguing, Rin?' asked Kuro innocently.

"Because he's a moley four-eyes."

"Don't tell that to Kuro, and anyway get up and get dressed."

"Haa, fine," said Rin who had resumed stroking Kuro gently across his shoulders. "In my own time," he added quietly to himself.

Kuros eyes were squeezed shut, feeling Rins fingers gently massaging his shoulders. Although Rin possessed demonic strength, he could be so gentle at the same time.

'Rin, that feels so nice,' said Kuro with apparent calmness. Rin smiled and continued to stroke.

"Nii-san, you really need to move. The exwires are meeting that exorcist from England; she is going to talk to you about the type of demons found over there, and methods of exorcising foreign demons."

"Yeah, yeah," replied Rin in an exasperated voice. He picked Kuro up of his lap and placed him on top of his duvet cover. He got out of bed and started to rummage through his draws looking for some clean shirts. Kuro could tell that he was still slightly tired as he was yawning often and his eyes were half open.

'Can I come with you today, Rin?' Asked Kuro eagerly.

"Sure," replied Rin in a sleepy manner. He had managed to find a clean, folded shirt and was presently pulling his pyjama top off. Kuro jumped up onto the desk, slipping on some papers as he did so, falling flat on his furry stomach.

"Oi Kuro, careful," said Rin as he buttoned his shirt up. "I will clear those up when I get back."

"That would be a good idea, Nii-san," said Yukio who was already dressed.

"I'm going to head off to breakfast; I will see you in a minute." He walked out of the door. At the mention of food Rin seemed to wake himself up. He slipped himself into his trousers and rushed to put his blazer on. He walked over to his bed and extracted Kurikara from deep within his duvet. The Kurikara was too important an item to lose so he often slept with it.

He left the dorm room to follow his brother. Kuro followed him closely, as he was also hungry.

'Rin, what's happening today?' Asked Kuro. He had now jumped up onto Rins shoulders.

"Some exorcists from England are coming to talk to us about European demons," replied Rin. "I wonder what kind of demons we will learn about."

'England, where's that?' asked Kuro.

"A long way from Japan, I would love to try some English fish and chips." At the mention of food Rin started to walk a little faster towards the canteen.

'A long way, as in, across the world?'

"Yeah, I guess so. England is close to France, but you have to cross the sea to get there from Europe."

'You know a lot, Rin'

"Not really, that's just what I remember from junior high."

'It's gonna be a fun day right Rin.'

"I hope I won't get bored. At least we have never had a talk from foreign exorcists before. It should be interesting."

By the time Kuro, Rin and Yukio had finished breakfast the sun had almost fully risen. A fine haze had collected over True cross academy and the air was cold and moist. Yukio had left Rin and Kuro so that he could meet the English exorcists. Rin had pulled out his cram school key and chose a random door within the boy's dorm. Slotting it into the lock, turning it and opening the door instantly teleported the user to the cram school corridor. The corridor was dark but painted in bright colours. Rin continued to walk down the corridor, as he did so someone called his name out.

"Rin, good morning," said a high female voice. Rin turned around and saw a pretty blonde girl wearing the girl's school uniform running towards him. She was blushing slightly.

"Hey, Sheimi," said Rin, smiling in turn.

"Hello Kuro," Sheimi caught up to them and started to stroke Kuro's soft brown cheeks, making him purr luxuriously.

"He likes that," said Rin.

"I bet you do," she stopped stroking him. "Looking forward to today?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it's nice to break out of the usual routine."

"Nee," said another tiny voice next to Sheimi's ear.

It was Nee, Sheimi's baby greenman familiar. He obviously agreed with Rin. Nee jumped over onto Kuros head and started to pat him in a comradely sort of fashion.

The group entered the classroom the talk would be held in and were immediately hit with an interesting sight. There were a few cages containing some kind of exotic demon not found in Japan. There was only one demon Rin could recognise, and that was a Reaper with wings. Other cages had very unusual demons within. The Kyoto gang, Bon, Shima and Konekomaru where talking animatedly with each other in their usual seats. Kamiki was seated away from them and was staring fervently at the strange creatures.

"I'm gonna go talk with Kamiki," said Sheimi as she started to blush again.

"Sure," said Rin. When Sheimi left him he walked over to the guys.

"Hey," he said as he neared their table.

"Morning Okumura," said Konekomaru. When he clapped eyes on Kuro his face lit up.

"Yo," said Shima, raising his hand in greeting.

"Managed to drag yourself over here then," said Bon in a good natured way.

"Of course," replied Rin. "What about those things then?"

"I have never seen anything like them before," Bon admitted. "I may have looked into some books on European demonology but they were only old illustrations."

"They look pretty awesome," said Shima who was looking at Rins tail which was slapping the floor, reflecting his excitement. "I can tell your getting psyched," he said to Rin.

"Maybe," he said, grinning.

Kuro was on the table lying down on his back allowing Konekomaru to tickle his stomach.

"Cute," chuckled Konekomaru.

Suddenly the classroom door swung open and in walked Yukio followed by a young woman wearing thick leathers full of buckles and ropes. Mephisto walked into the classroom after the young woman. He was in the form of a white dog wearing a spotted pink ribbon. On his head was Amaimon in his hamster form.

The young woman walked over to the front of the class along with Yukio. Rin walked over to his desk and sat next to Sheimi, who had also returned to her usual seat. Kuro jumped up onto their desk. He looked at the young woman and saw something that made his heart flutter. On the young exorcists shoulder was the most beautiful female cat sith he had ever seen.

She had beautiful, sleek, soft grey fur and had jade green horns. Her eyes were exquisite, the colour of the clearest skies.

'Rin, look at that beautiful cat sith on her shoulder,' said Kuro.

"Oh, wow, she is the first other cat sith I have seen other then you, Kuro," whispered Rin.

"She is very pretty," said Sheimi next to them.

The cat sith on the English exorcists shoulder saw Kuro looking at her. She winked at him. Kuro seemed to melt on the spot. Rin poked him to see if he was still alive.

'She winked at me,' said Kuro in a star- struck accent.

"Calm down," laughed Rin. "Maybe you'll get to meet her later on."

"That you will," said a snarky sort of voice close to them. Mephisto had also jumped onto the table and was wagging his tail. Amaimon was looking at Rin with a curious expression.

"One of the aims of this day is to understand demons from other cultures, how to interact with them and also gain knowledge from them."

"That applies to Kuro also," asked Rin.

"Naturally," he said, "I thought he wanted to meet her."

Rin looked at Kuro who had positioned himself very close to the edge of the table. He was stretching his neck out for a better look at the newcomers.

"Don't fall off the edge," called Rin, "Come here," demanded Rin. Kuro padded over to him.

Amaimon was watching them all with interest on his furry green face. "I don't get it," he said with meaning, "What's with the attraction between boys and girls?"

"A wonderful thing," replied Mephisto in a dreamy voice. "Nothing beats witnessing a beautiful girl for the first time."

Rin and Sheimi were both blushing at this point and shifted in their seats slightly. It was uncomfortable for them to be listening to a conversation like that with a demon that only a month ago had tried to kill Rin. Mephisto noticed their embarrassment. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I got these talks from the old man; I don't want them from you." Rin at this point was bright red in the face. Mephisto simply started to chuckle in a peculiar way, due to his dog form.

"I still don't get it!" whispered Amaimon to himself.

"Now, now class, settle down," called Yukio. "We have some very important guests with us today." He indicated the young woman stood next to him. She had very short golden hair and soft green eyes. She was wearing a crimson jacket under her leathers, obviously the uniform of the exorcists in Europe.

"May I introduce our talker, Louise and her familiar, Ash."

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming along so early to listen to our talk on European demons, I will assure you that it will be a very gripping talk. Let me introduce you my lovely assistants, Luna," a young, black haired girl stepped out from behind one of the cages, "and Adam," A tall young man was giving the Reaper a few scraps of meat.

"My name is Louise and I am a senior second class exorcist of the UK division. I possess the meisters Tamer and Knight. My two amazing assistants are both of the same rank and have excellent experience at Taming demons."

Louise reached up and stroked her cat sith. "Ash here was found near where I live. She was being attacked by a goblin when she was just a kitten. I took her in and we entered an agreement."

"I'm here today to show you some of the demons commonly found in Europe and the type of hierarchy they have. Due to a large range of climates from Mediterranean conditions to Tundra, we have a huge range of demons and their kin. We will show you a select few that are not found in Asia, and tell you methods of exorcism and taming. If ever you leave Japan to exorcise abroad."

Ash was continuing to look at Kuro as Louise moved away towards a small pot on the teacher's desk.

"Behold the first demon on our list today," she indicated at the small pot, "this is a Piru, or commonly known to many people as a poltergeist. A poltergeist is kin to Azazel king of spirits." Louise picked the pot up and removed a cork from the stem.

"Jeff here is pretty friendly for a poltergeist so I will let him out."

A peculiar mist started to rise out of the pot. "I shall warn you that he likes to play tricks on boys and flirt with girls. At this Sheimi ignored her embarrassment and clung on to Rins arm, making his heart skip a beat.

"Told you so," said Mephisto. Rin ignored him. Kuro, Nee, Mephisto and Amaimon were all seated on the front desk where Sheimi and Rin were sitting making them look like a miniature animal audience. Suddenly Mephisto's pink bow unravelled making him gasp.

"What's this?" he asked calmly. Also the collar that Kuro was wearing was unfastened. The two accessories were switched between owners. Kuros collar was a little bit too small for Mephisto. The pink bow suited Kuro, strangely.

"The great me does not like this," said Mephisto, forcing the words out with a disgruntled expression.

"It looks odd on you, Brother," said Amaimon between fits of laughter that sounded like shrill squeaks.

"Let me take it off for you Sir," said Sheimi.

"Thank you dear," said Mephisto gratefully. Sheimi started to unfasten the collar when her hair clips were pinched. Her skirt was also slightly lifted, making Sheimi shriek slightly.

"Hey, what happe-" Rins words were cut off when his hair was pinned back with Sheimi's clips. This made Amaimon and Kuro begin to laugh in unison.

"It's not fu-, aaaah," gasped Rin as his tail was tugged violently. He looked back and saw the outline of a portly old man wearing a top hat pulling at his tail.

"That looks painful," commented Shima from across the classroom. Jeff seemed smitten with Rins tail at this point and would not let go. Rin was trying to pull his tail towards himself but Jeff would not loosen his grip.

"Fun," he said with glee.

Louise intervened, "Jeff, come here, I have your favourite toy. It was a small wooden train with mobile wheels.

"Yaaay!" exclaimed Jeff with happiness. As soon as he got near Louise she shoved the pot into his body and Jeff seemed to disappear instantly. "Poltergeists are easily exorcised as long you know what their most treasured possession is. They will immediately listen to you when you have it in your possession. Another trick is to give a huge amount of attention to the victim. This enrages the spirit and causes them to disappear. We believe that Jeff was an old Victorian toy maker, who also had severe dyslexia."

Louise stopped and looked at Rin. "You, boy, I could tell that you were a demon even before I noticed your tail." Rin looked at her incredulously.

"How?" he asked. "You have a feral look about you, and you have a playful aura about you. That is classic demon behaviour.

"Amazing," remarked Rin, forgetting the pain from his tail for a moment.

"What aliases have you?" she asked. "Ah..." said Rin, not understanding the question. Mephisto answered for him, now that the collar was removed.

"He is Satan's youngest demon son. Other than Yukio over there, who has only just awakened as a demon, but not as powerful."

"I see, so you are Rin? We have been informed about you over in the UK."

"Really?" asked Rin who was feeling rather uncomfortable that his identity was so well known.

"Yep, but don't worry. My comrades and I do not care what lineage a demon comes from as long they work with us, the exorcists."

Rin seemed to ease up when Louise mentioned this. He felt better knowing that not every exorcist under the sun wanted to kill him.

"Now, back to where we left off. So there you have it, the poltergeist," resumed Louise. She was walking towards another cage.

"Here we have a demon that I'm sure you will be able to recognise. Can anyone tell me what it is?" Everyone put their hands in the air, even Rin to Bon's surprise.

"Yes miss," Louise gestured to Kamiki. "That is a reaper. European ones have wings and can generate ultrasonic waves," she recited off the top of her head.

"Well done, that is indeed a Reaper. "May I ask your name?" "Izumo Kamiki, Miss."

"You may call me Louise, Izumo." She smiled at her. "Yes, the Reaper is Kin to Egyn King of water. They are low level and thus easy to exorcise. In particular, tamers that have contracts with demons that are Kin to Amaimon have a very easy job of exorcising demons of water. Water is weak against Earth."

"Brother, do you think she noticed that I am here?"

"I wouldn't put it past her," replied Mephisto in an exasperated tone.

"Young Lady! Sitting next to Rin, what is your name?" asked Louise in a polite voice.

"Sheimi," she said, slightly taken aback at the out of the blue question.

"I see that you have a contract with a baby greenman. May I ask you to come up here and help with a demonstration?"

"Y- Yes," said Sheimi in a scared voice. "Come along Nee."

"Nee." The little demon jumped off Kuros head onto Sheimi's shoulder. Blushing again Sheimi nervously made her way to the front.

"Don't be shy," coaxed Louise.

"I see that this class has its own share of Tamers. Brilliant!"

"I'm sure you know that a greenman has affiliates with earth. Can I ask you to hold him next to the Reaper cage?"

"Sure," Sheimi made her way over to the Reaper cage, as she held Nee close to the cage the Reaper inside recoiled to the far end of the cage. It started to flap its bright red wings franticly.

"Yep, I thought that would happen. Demons of water, especially low level ones are extremely susceptible to attacks from earth demons. I could see that this Reaper was extremely nervous to be in this room." She looked directly at Amaimon.

"You may sit down now. Thank you very much." Sheimi stiffly sat down next to Rin. He was too shy to say anything to her.

"Adam, can you fetch Steve please?"

"Yeah," he said.

"I'll leave Steve to you. You know him best."

The exorcist called Adam left the room. A couple of minutes later Adam returned and this time he was not alone. Clinging on to his arm was a ghoul. All the exwires took a sharp gasp in unison and the three animal demons at the front instantly stared interestedly at the newcomer.

"It has been a while since I have seen a human ghoul," remarked Mephisto. He was now wearing his pink bow again since Rin and Sheimi switched them back during the Reaper explanation.

"That's a human ghoul?" said Rin.

"Indeed, Britain and Europe commonly buried their dead. It was tradition in the old days, and they still do it today."

"Creepy," shivered Sheimi who had resumed holding on to Rins arm.

'Rin, it's scary,' whimpered Kuro who had snuggled up close to Rins chest.

"Anyone else feeling a bit scared," joked Rin.

Adam began to speak. "This is Steve. He came from a place in the south of England. He is a man that was murdered and buried in unhallowed ground. This caused the demon that possessed him to become violent and lonely. But I sorted him out. We are best buds now, aren't we Steve."

Steve groaned in answer. He was a tall ghoul with a thin body. His arms were scabby and most of the fingers were missing. His throat had a jagged slit running right across the wind pipe, indicating the method of murder. He was wearing a bright yellow Tee shirt and grey knickerbockers.

"Fancy style of fashion," said Mephisto, judging him sarcastically.

"The best methods of exorcising human ghouls are recitations from the bible. Sutras will not work because ghouls in Asia have become immune to them and European ones simply do not know how to listen to them. No one knows why though."

He looked at Steve who was drooling through the gap in his wonky yellow teeth.

"Your teacher, Mr. Okumura, tells me that there are three very talented Arias in this room. Who are you?"

Shima, Konekomaru and Bon all raise their hands. "Tell me, what is the death verse of a ghoul?"

Bon answered, "The death verse for most of Astaroths kin are in the Gospel of John, same as Naberius."

"Very good, and what is the element that demons of rot are weak against?" He generalised the question to the class.

Rin raised his hand, "Fire, perhaps," he said quietly. "Correct Rin," I thought you would know that, having using fire too.

"I'm glad he takes some things in," said Yukio who had positioned himself on the table behind Rin and the others.

"Shut up, four-eyes." The whole class laughed. "Great relationship, my brother is also kind. We share the insurance on the same car."

Steve was now making odd gurgling noises in his throat. "Steve is getting a bit antsy now. Say goodbye Steve." Steve groaned and was led away by Adam.

"It's my turn now," the young girl with the black hair stood up from the shadows and moved to the centre of the room. She had a German accent but spoke excellent English. She held out an arm that was covered in a thick leather glove. "Angelina, Komm."

Out of the shadows flew a pure white bird with a crest of pink feathers. She had a sharp beak and large, black eyes that had a piercing gaze. Her talons were lethal and black.

"Das ist sehr gut," she said in German to Angelina. "What is she saying?" asked Rin.

"She said that is very good," translated Mephisto who seemed pleased that this girl spoke German.

"You sir understand my mother tongue? I am so happy." Luna appeared to be very excitable.

"Das richtig," answered Mephisto.

"Danke schön."

"What are they saying," complained Rin. His mind was spinning around.

"Don't worry, Mr Okumura," said Mephisto with amusement.

Luna resumed her explanation. "This is Angelina. She is a bird demon called a Fallen that is Kin to Lucifer lord of birds. Because of this she has a very proud nature. The Fallen are demons that are not a huge threat to humanity as they do not often interact with us. They have great respect for demons of a high authority.

"It is said that Lucifer has the closest respect for Satan out of all the Baal, and will closely listen to his commands."

"He just sucks up to him," Amaimon pointed out with distaste.

"Father has always appreciated Lucifer only because of this." He is a close follower. I understand that you have not seen Father for a while?" Said Mephisto, who was scratching his neck with his back paws.

"It's more fun here and the food is tasty." Replied Amaimon simply.

"Tch," tutted Mephisto.

At that point Angelina had silently glided over to their table and had perched herself in front of Amaimon.

"My greetings to you, Earth king," she bowed her head, her crest quivering. Amaimon raised a clawed paw in greeting. She shuffled over to Mephisto.

"Secret," he said simply.

"Good day, president." She said, not revealing any other identity than that. Mephisto bowed his head to her.

"What's a secret?" asked Rin looking at both Angelina and Mephisto. Mephisto ignored him but Angelina turned to him lastly.

"Ah, the young prince, our future king of Gehanna, good day to you," She bowed, including crossing her heart with one angelic wing in a deep curtsy. Everyone in the class perked up. Rin stared at Angelina with a gob smacked look on his face.

'Rin, are you okay,' Kuro was concerned about the look on his face. Angelina had flown over to Yukio.

"Good day, second prince. Look after your brother," after a polite bow she flew back over to Luna, who had called her rather insistently.

"I do apologise, but it is in her nature to do that." She directed the apology at Rin, who still looked a little bit stricken.

"My wager," Mephisto reminded Rin. Rin eyes focussed on Mephisto in a way that forsook the future, but only for a second.

"I'm not going to worry about it right now," he said.

"Wise," Mephisto narrowed his eyes. The boys on the other side where chatting away to each other by now, but where silenced by Luna who wanted to continue.

"As I was saying, the Fallen are best exorcised by reciting speeches from famous, royal or well known people. For example, I had a dream!" At those words Angelina fell to the ground in a weakened state. Luna bent over to pick her up. "Those lines only weaken them. Lines from royalty may have the power to even kill these demons, so be careful about what you say around Angelina."

"Martin Luther King Jr lives on!" joked Konekomaru.

Shima responded by replying, "Bonzai." The class laughed again.

"Trust you to say something like that, Shima," chuckled Bon, casting aside his seriousness for lessons.

"I better let Angelina recover so I will hand the last part back over to Louise."

Louise stepped up again and immediately moved over to a large tank full of green, murky water. Next to the tank was another smaller tank that contained crystal clear water. Inside the water was a small shape that shimmered like fish scales. It also glittered with ethereal beauty.

"Here is the last demon we brought with us today." She reached into the tank and allowed the small creature within to clasp onto her hand. "This is Clarissa, a baby water kelpie. Would everyone like to gather around?"

The classroom filled with the sound of benches scraping and footsteps as they neared the new demon. Rin noticed Kuro had gone over to Ash. They seemed to be talking to each other in whispers. Mephisto had jumped onto Rins shoulders and was hanging onto him with his feet hovering over the floor, but he seemed content. Amaimon was perched on top of his head.

"I guess you want a close look too?" asked Rin sarcastically.

"Naturally," replied Mephisto.

Everyone had gathered around Louise who was holding the beautiful creature.

"A water Kelpie is a demon that possesses the foetus of an unborn horse. Once the foetus is possessed it forces the mother horse to give birth to it. The colt will then find the nearest body of water and grow scales and webbed feet. This demon is primarily found in Scotland, but others have been found in Ireland.

This one was found only two weeks ago. Their growth is slow and they have a peculiar reaction with different people."

"It's so pretty," said Kamiki, who had a tendency to like girly things and things that sparkled. She blushed as soon as she said it because Bon snickered slightly.

"Why is it gripping you like that?" asked Konekomaru.

"Excellent observation," she answered the question meaningfully. "A Kelpie likes to suss out the person it is grabbing onto. It will quickly let go of people it deems weak, frightening or uninteresting or even evil. Here, Kamiki, you try."

"Ok," Kamiki held her arm out. The Kelpie unlatched itself from Louise's arm and grabbed onto Kamiki. It's tendrils that made up its mane started to flash like an alarm system and then it let Kamiki go. It latched onto Sheimi who was closest to Kamiki.

"Must have found you scary," said Bon. Rin laughed.

"Shut up," she said, hiding her embarrassment. The Kelpie held onto Sheimi for slightly longer but it let go soon enough. Sheimi looked slightly crestfallen. Clarissa then moved onto Rin who was next to Sheimi. Once she grasped on she stayed there for a while.

"Guess I'm not any of those things, and not scary."

"Your too dumb to be scary, Nee-san," laughed Yukio. Bon found that especially funny.

"Here then, Yukio, you take her," he insisted. He held Clarissa out to Yukio who held his own hand out. She sniffed his hand and very slowly relaxed her grip on Rins fingers. She grabbed Yukio's hand with one webbed foot but carried on clasping onto one of Rins fingers. Everyone looked at Louise expectantly.

"I have never seen this before," she exclaimed with awe, "it means that she can sense the link between you two and can tell that you are on equal standing."

"Truly amazing, Okumura brothers," remarked Mephisto. Rin and Yukio held out their arms in unison so that Bon could hold the little water Kelpie. She released her grip on their fingers and clambered onto Bon. She stayed there for a while then clambered onto Konekomaru. Instead of heading for his hand she went over to his neck and clung on. Konekomaru started to chuckle.

"She clings onto the necks of people she especially likes," explained Louise.

"Aww, I'm so jealous," whined Shima.

"Hang about," said Konekomaru between giggles, "she may like you too."

Shima held his hand out to Clarissa. As soon as he did she clung on with super-fast reactions, making Shima shriek.

"One of Shima's famous girly screams," said Konekomaru, shaking his head. The Kelpie had wrapped her tail around Shima's wrist and her mane was glowing a deep green colour.

"That means she is contented," said Louise, "She likes you too."

"I'm... glad?" Shima was looking at her nervously now. She was gnawing on his thumb, and seemed to be highly into it. Shima's thumb was turning a curious silver colour where she was gnawing him. Shima looked extremely worried.

"Don't worry, that is just the colour of her saliva," Louise reached out and took Clarissa off Shima's thumb.

"I will show you the special power of the water kelpie. She walked over to the murky green tank. She let Clarissa go. As soon as she made contact with the dirty water it instantly purified. It started close to her and spread out like the ripples of an object hitting water. The water was now as clean as the water in the other tank.

"You can see the results," Louise seemed rather pleased. "I got permission from the president, and he has agreed that you guys will raise her to adulthood." All the Exwires gasped at her proposal.

"How big will she grow," asked Rin without thinking. "About the size of an average horse, it's a good job True cross academy has a river flowing at its base."

"Everyone, I hope you will work hard and look after Clarissa. She is very rare and very valuable," lectured Yukio, he was deadly serious.

"Valuable?" asked Bon.

"Certainly, because of the power you just saw. In the past they were hunted by the rich clans that lived in Scotland. Only one or two were collected and allowed to live, as a sign of their power. Now they are quite rare. The locks of Scotland are the only places in which they reside."

"They sing very well," chipped in Adam, "My kind of demon."

"Please don't sing, Adam," pleaded Louise.

"I won't. Not until later," he added. Louise rolled her eyes then continued to speak.

"We will leave you all with a book that I, Adam and Luna all wrote together. It contains more detail on the demons we showed you today and also methods of exorcising and taming them. There are a few more demons featured in the book."

"Class, I will warn you that there will be a test next week about these European demons, so study that book closely."

"Aww, a test again?" Rin started to whinge.

"C'mon Okumura," said Bon, "surely you will remember most of the talk today, even if you don't open that book."

"I guess," said Rin.

"Ok, let's have a break now," announced Yukio, "say thanks to our speakers." At this everyone in the room started to clap and say thanks regularly. The talk was extremely successful.

"I could tell it was successful because Nii-san didn't fall asleep, in fact he was paying attention raptly."

"Ha, see Yukio, even I can pay close attention sometimes," Rin started to wag his tail frantically.

"It needs to be all the time though, Rin."

"I'm hungry now," said Rin, completely off the subject at hand. This perked Amaimon up.

"Me too, where can we find some nice eats?"

"I'll let you boys go," said Mephisto allowing Amaimon to stay on Rins shoulder so that he could jump down, "you better find some nice treats before he gets moody Mr Okumura," with that he walked away.

"Let's find some crisps," demanded Amaimon.

"I want to do something first," said Rin putting on a serious air. He walked over to Louise who was now talking to Mephisto in his human form. They stopped talking as they saw him coming.

"You said you had a meister in Knight, right?" asked Rin politely.

"Yes. I heard you are also aiming for a meister in Knight. I was going to ask if you would like to spar. Would you?"

"Of course," Grinned Rin.

"But first, I must look for Ash, she seems to have run off some were."

"Now that you mention it, so has Kuro."

"I believe I saw those two cat sidhe's walk out of the door together a while ago," chipped in Mephisto, "It may pay to look for them before they cause trouble."

"Sorry Rin but could our duel wait a while? Just until we find them."

"Sure."

"C'mon let's get something to eat," demanded Amaimon who was now nibbling on Rins ear.

"Aargh, ok, ok, before you bite my ear off," Rin followed Louise out of the door.

"I'm afraid your gonna' have to show me around, Rin," Louise requested.

"No problem, but we need to find some food for this guy," he pointed to Amaimon with his thumb. "Tried to kill me a month back and now he is demanding food off me."

"I wanted to play," said Amaimon forcefully.

"Fine, fine, let's say we are even as I did kill you," said Rin.

"We will be even when you find me some food."

"God, you're demanding. There must be a vending machine outside somewhere."

"Yaaay lets go." They opened the door leading to the outside. The haze from the morning had completely disappeared and the sun was now high in the sky. They found a vending machine almost straight away. Once they bought a packet of crisps Rin opened it at Amaimons urging and he started to eat, finally shutting up.

"Now let's look." Said Rin, sucking in a relieved breath now that Amaimon was satisfied.

"Tell me how you met... Kuro was it?"asked Louise.

"Kuro was my father's familiar, but after he died I took Kuro in as my familiar. He was the demon that guarded the west gate, but he went berserk. I could tell that he was lonely, so we settled our differences."

"By head butting him?" chimed in Amaimon between mouthfuls of crisps.

"You were watching?" scoffed Rin, raising his voice slightly.

"Sure I was, so was brother. I was deciding whether you were interesting."

"Am I interesting?"

"Give me more crisps," he demanded. Rin raised the bag so that he could select the chips he wanted, "I guess you are, when you want to play. You're stubborn."

"Uh, how am I?" Rins face pulled into a frown.

"You barely draw that sword. It took me ages to get you to draw it."

"You had injured practically all of my friends and had Bon at the throat," argued Rin, "besides what can you do to me now, rodent." They stared angrily into each other's eyes. Louise could see the sparks of lightning between their faces. Her eyes were drawn away from the two arguing demons for she saw something on the high rooftops.

"Calm down guys," she said absent minded now, "I can see something up there." The two brothers stopped arguing and had a look to where Louise was pointing. Sure enough, high on the rooftops were two large shapes, one darker than the other, one a little lither than the other.

"That must be Kuro," said Rin. He started to shout, "Kurooo, come down." Kuro actually heard his voice for he stopped in mid run and looked straight at Rin. He faced Ash, twitching his ears backwards and forwards, evidently communicating. Finally they began to jump down. They were in their true demon forms. The mass of their bodies were causing them to make loud thundering noises upon the facades of the buildings. Students were coming to the windows to see what the sounds were. Some actually pointed at the large cat sith's, but others just shook their heads, not being able to see demons.

Eventually they reached the small party.

'Rin, I have had such a good time. Ash is so pretty,' Kuro said in an excited voice. Rin walked up to him and stroked his large, furry cheeks.

"That's fine, but tell us if your gonna' leave."He looked at Louise and Ash. Ash was crouched on the ground like a tigress, her ashen- grey fur complimenting her jade green demon horns. Her stunning blue eyes looked like sapphires in the sunlight. Kuro raised his own feral green eyes to look at Ash with admiration. Ash started to speak.

'We should do that again, Kuro,' her voice sounded like a young girls, but had a strange edge of wisdom in it. It was so different to Kuros playful and kid like voice.

"I suppose you can hear what they are saying," asked Louise, genuinely interested.

"Yeah," said Rin, "They are saying how they enjoyed their time together, and wish to do it again."

Louise looked at Ash, "I'm sorry girl but we have to leave this afternoon." Ash looked extremely crestfallen. Kuro was making coarse grumbling noises in his throat, like an expectant lion.

"Come on, we'll sort something out."

"Yeah," piped up Rin, "Surely you came here with an infinity key?"

"Of course, but, I was issued it from the head of the UK division."

'Rin, will I see Ash ever again?' Rin stroked Kuros ear, making it twitch delightedly.

"I'm sure you will." Louise was now looking at Kuro, observing his horns, fangs and his size.

"I can tell that Kuro is a very high level cat sith. Also his tails have split. That means he has had a very long life."

"Now that you mention it, Ash only has one tail," observed Rin.

'I am still very young,' Ash replied. "A cat sith gains its two tails when its one tail splits in two after it reaches a certain age and power. May I ask how old you are Kuro?"

'121,' said Kuro like it was nothing.

"121," scoffed Rin, "how long do demons live for?"

"Longer than humans, certainly," answered Amaimon. Rin looked at the ground, thinking hard. He didn't realise demons lived so long. Amazingly enough Amaimon picked up on that.

"You will have a longer life span than a normal human, cus' you're a demon. What's so bad about that?"

"It's just a big shock, that's all."

"Hey," interrupted Louise, "I know that sounds daunting and all but how about we have our duel to cheer you up now that we found our familiars."

Rin faced her seriously, "Of course, I will never back down."

Half an hour later everyone was gathered on the training fields, waiting to watch the sword fighting match between Rin and Louise. The exwires were stood on the edge of the pitch looking eager to watch. Sheimi had a worried look on her face. Mephisto was sat in a posh- pink armchair with a floating tea set hovering in front of him. Amaimon was eating a tea cake on the brim of his brother's top hat. Yukio was looking at Rin with an encouraging smile on his face. Stood next to him where Luna and Adam. Steve was clinging onto Adams arm.

"Can't wait to see what you got," said Louise with excitement.

"Same here," replies Rin who was taking Kurikara out of its crimson wrappings. He let it fall to the ground and then drew Kurikara out of its sheath. His blue flames instantly erupted all over his body. His head flames blazed brilliantly and the large flame on the end of his tail surged as a slight breeze blew past. The foreign visitors gasped.

"Amazing," whispered Louise to herself, "What a beautiful Katana." Rins Katana was glowing with a silvery-blue radiance and blue flames licked the metal surface.

Reaching into her pocket Louise withdrew a bright green pen that glinted in the sunlight. Rin looked at it with a curious expression.

"That can't be it," he said with confusion.

"As well as being a knight I am also a very excellent illustrator. All the drawings you will see in your new books were drawn by me." Using her thumb she pressed the top of her pen. Suddenly it transformed into a short, double edged green sword of European design.

"Ooh," exclaimed Mephisto who was highly enjoying this little stand- off.

Rin made the first move after Louise nodded that she was ready. With high speed he ran at her, throwing her off for a second. She didn't expect him to be this fast. When he brought the sword down on her she parried by raising her sword hand in a diagonal position, with the blade pointing to the sky. She shifted her footing and sidestepped him, causing Rin to stumble forwards. He corrected his stumble by throwing some flames out in front of him, thus creating a surge of heat to push him back up.

As soon as he was level he spun around and slashed at Louise again. She dodged his attack and stabbed. Rin caught the point of her blade with the flat of Kurikara, placing his left palm on the other side to steady it. Everyone on the edge of the field cheered.

"That was an excellent move," gasped Louise, thoroughly impressed.

"You're not too shabby yourself," smiled Rin.

Before Louise could shift her position an unexpected thought struck Rin. Using his tail he thrust it out beside him and wrapped it around Louise's leg and pulled. She tripped up but instantly disappeared. A moment later she was behind Rin and had her sword at his throat. Rin brought Kurikara around and parried just in the nick of time. Before she could strike he jumped, flipped over her head and struck out from above in a perfect, fluid movement.

Louise guarded by raising her sword above her head and pushed outwards. A strange wind seemed to surge out of the sword causing Rin to land with a slight wobble.

"I will play serious now," she said, "Gale slash," she screamed. She swiped her sword in a wide horizontal slash and created a white blade of air to come storming towards Rin. Rin countered by firing his flames from his own sword. When the fire and air slash met there was a huge explosion. Everyone on the field shrieked.

"What happened there, brother?" asked Amaimon who was watching intently.

"The wind would have been carrying a large quantity of oxygen, so when the two energies met Rins flames combusted with a huge amount of power," explained Mephisto.

The field was now covered in dense blue smog. The viewers could not see what had happened. The wind started to slowly blow the shroud away, and as it did two silhouettes could be seen close together. Once the smog had cleared the scene that met the audience's eyes was that of both Rin and Louise had their blade to each other's throats in a perfect draw. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, nodded and sheathed their blades. They bowed in respect, grateful for an excellent match.

"He has matured greatly," said Yukio, rather pleased.

"Wow," exclaimed Sheimi who had her hand to her mouth during the whole match. The three boys were looking at the two knights with amazed expressions on their faces. Kamiki had her arms folded, but looked satisfied with what she saw.

"Amazing," shouted Mephisto, waving his arms about dramatically, "that was a brilliant show. Applause, applause."

"Great match," said Louise, evidently pleased with Rins skills. "How long have you done this Rin?"

"I had never touched a sword 4 months ago," he admitted, he slung Kurikara back onto his shoulders in its red carrier.

"4 months? That's amazing."

"How old are you Louise?" asked Rin who was slightly blushing.

"I'm turning 18 this month, as a matter of fact." Her sword had returned to its pen shape. She returned it to her inside pocket.

"You're only 2 years older than me and Yukio, and you're already a senior second class."

"Yeah," she blushed, "I love being an exorcist because there is no other job in the world quite like it. Every day is filled with new experiences and challenges." She walked over to Rin and held her hand out to him.

"Work hard," she said, and they shook. "Everyone work hard," she added to the exwires.

"Of course I'm gonna work hard," said Rin, grinning now, "I'm gonna become Paladin."

It was the end of the day and the sun was setting, casting another dose of 'Mephisto-pink' among the academy. The students were seeing the English exorcists off. Everyone was very excited for the adventures that were to come and Rin especially, was feeling rather psyched. The only problem was the two cat siths who did not want to part with each other.

Kuro and Ash had returned back to their small demon forms and were nuzzling each other affectionately. Kuro has tears in his eyes and he was sobbing unhappily. Ash was also greatly unhappy at their parting and was wiping his tears away with her paws.

'I'm sorry Kuro but I have to go.'

'Hic...when will I see you again," he gasped between sobs.

'Soon," she said, 'just believe it will be soon.'

'Yeah, I will,' he said, finally ceasing his crying. He rubbed his own cheek against hers and licked her face.

'Bye, Kuro,' she said, her voice full of hope. She turned away and jumped up onto Louis's shoulders.

'Bye Ash,' said Kuro who had started to cry again. The exorcists opened a random door with an infinity key, waved their last goodbyes and then left. The exwires got a quick glimpse of a modern looking building with clean lino floors and large windows showing the morning sun as they left. The door closed after them.

Kuro was stood on the floor, looking stricken. Suddenly he ran up to Rin and jumped into his arms.

'Waaah, Rin...she's gone.' He buried his face into Rins shirt. Rin started to stroke his back, comforting him.

"Don't worry, Louise promised that they will visit again," explained Rin.

'I hope so,' said Kuro. He was making meowing noises.

"Come on, I'll make Sukiyaki for dinner. You like Sukiyaki." This seemed to cheer Kuro up greatly.

'Yeah,' he said, 'Sukiyaki, Sukiyaki.'

"Bye guys," said Rin to the other exwires, "I better make dinner for the lovesick carnivore here."

"Dinner," said Amaimon, his whiskers twitching at the mention of food.

"Down boy," said Mephisto, who was in his dog form again. Once everyone said goodbye, Rin, Yukio and Kuro made their way back to the boy's dorm so that they could have some food. Amaimon ended up tagging along at the mention of Sukiyaki. Kuro walked on the pavement beside Rin and Yukio. Amaimons little green form was sat on his head.

"Do you think Kuro will be alright?" Yukio asked Rin quietly.

"Of course," Rin replied with a smile, revealing his demon fangs, "We're having meat for dinner."

Kuro woke up the next day snuggled up close to Rin. Amaimon was sleeping curled up next to Kuros warm belly fur. Getting up without waking anyone else Kuro went over to the window and sat up, watching the coming dawn.

The sky outside was hazy and grey. A rainy day. The light drizzle swept through the autumn leaves, leaving sparkling rivers to flow down their stems. Kuro thought of Ash and how her fur was the exact same colour of the ashen dawn, the light of the day lighting up her bright sapphire eyes. Kuro yawned and moved over to Rin, who was snoring contentedly.

It was another day and he decided that he would indeed meet Ash again, but first, how to wake Rin up.

* * *

**So tell me how it was. If I get enough likes I could contemplate writing a sequel. Reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
